


reprise

by crickets



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one sentence smut-a-thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	reprise

Charlie saves her -- not _her_ Charlie, _no_ , but a Charlie very much like him; they torch their blood-soaked clothes outside the remote cabin and Charlie throws his phone into the fire, lets Olivia hold his hand, takes her to bed -- he's not _her_ Charlie, _no_ , but he is a Charlie very much like him.


End file.
